Dire Intent
by caelum nox
Summary: Plz R&R! New temptations arise as Harry discover an alluring dimension to life. Can he fight the desires? A story about confusing young love, endless hate, ultimate revenge and dire intent... (RWHG, HP, DM, BZ, Vold)


Harry stalked his way through the pupils waiting to aboard the Hogwarts express. Then he noticed the couple he was searching for.

"Hello Ron, Hermione!" Harry spoke forcefully grabbing their attention.

"Hey, I'm Harry! Remember me, I used to be your best friend", Harry nearly screamed, Ron and Hermione were shocked but Harry was in no mood to be rational.

"Harry wha-?' Ron stuttered still in shock.

"You don't call or visit, not even a lousy letter! Ron, you told me you'd write. Let me guess Hermione stayed at the Burrow?" Harry stated, his eyes narrow and sharp.

"Look Harry she did come and stay over at the Burrow and we have some good ne-" started Ron smiling toward Hermione as he spoke. But Harry only heard up to the part where Hermione had stayed over which made him even angrier.

"She stayed over with you, and you two decided to leave _Harry_ with his Magic-hating-stupid-relatives!" Harry interrupted. He was having none of it anymore. He was sick of being left out. Harry looked at both of their stunned faces and gave a glare with a mixture of upset and anger, boiling with fury. He forcefully pushed past the two and rushed into the open train.

* * *

Shouting emitted from the three people standing in the middle of the station. Draco Malfoy was now a sixteen year-old teenager, with his blonde hair affray neatly on his head and a cold piercing stare. His grey eyes ran through the figures searching for the source of the commotion. It was a boy with raven hair who stood in a defensive posture. Draco recognised him as his stare sharpened.

Surprise was present on his face as he watched the trio in wonderment. Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin arrived next to Draco and followed his eyes to the scene. Blaise was a boy with dark hair, who stood tall next to the equally tall blonde boy. He was known mostly as the silent one but truthfully was Draco's secret partner in crime. They both were some feet away from the entrance to the train and were a reasonable distance from the argument, making it inaudible over the crowds of people.

Harry Potter finally pushed through the pair in front of him and boarded the train. Draco's eyes finally turned to Blaise who waited. Blaise could see the wheels in his head turning. He turned to the train and back to Blaise with a smirk tugging at his lips and a look in his eyes. No words were spoken but an understanding spread between the two as Draco departed silently on Harry Potter's trail. Blaise just watched Draco's figure entering Hogwarts express with an apprehensive smile so discreet it blended with his features into nothing.

* * *

Harry had hurried onto the Hogwart's Express and was now walking down the aisle past door after door. His face slowly began relaxing after exploding at his friends. He finally came to a halt at a compartment door and was about to enter as a voice stopped him.

"Problems? Said the voice smoothly. Harry recognised the tone of voice it belonged to Malfoy.

"Who's asking?" said Harry still staring at the door.

"Is that a yes?" Draco asked when Harry turned around to face him. They watched each other for a while, at the way they both had changed.

Harry had grown taller but Draco still beat him by a few inches. He had a much better physique than before, no more a weedy little boy, quidditch had really helped out in the transformation. They finally returned to their faces with competitiveness.

"No, that means _it's none of your business_," stated Harry irritably. Draco smirked and slowly walked around Harry making him spin on the spot.

"You sure know how to make a scene Potter."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Harry asked disdainfully.

"Whatever…" Draco said still keeping eye contact.

"A compliment from Draco Malfoy, oh I forgot my thank you speech", Harry said sarcastically. Draco just smirked at Harry's comment.

"Looks like your friends are looking for you", was Draco's only answer making Harry turn around to see the figures of Ron and Hermione rushing toward him. Harry felt frustrated at the sight of them remembering their argument. Harry turned around to find Malfoy gone. Harry had forgotten about his little hissy fit for that short period of time as he verbally battled Draco Malfoy.

"Look Harry, we should really talk about this. Please, we understand you're frustrated and-" began Hermione as Ron looked along the aisle as if someone was standing there. Harry opened the door of the compartment next to him and motioned them to enter. They understood and walked inside. The scenery began to move as the Hogwarts express began its journey to their school.

Ron and Hermione took seats next to each other facing Harry.

"Look", Ron and Harry said in unison. They looked at each other.

"I'm not sorry that I was angry but I am for causing a scene", stated Harry while Ron and Hermione looked at each other and turned back to Harry.

"We understand Harry and we are really sorry but we wanted to well…" Ron stuttered. Hermione glanced at him irritably at what he was starting.

"What Ron's trying to say is that we weren't being very good friends especially after what hap-" Hermione was now the one hesitating at the sensitive subject she had brought up.

"And what is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry interrupted realising where Hermione was going.

"Right", said Ron.

"Well we wanted it to be a surprise", he glanced at Hermione joyfully but Hermione cowardly sank low on her seat. Ron, not realising this carried on in his happy mood.

"Harry, me and Hermione, we're a …we're a couple!" Ron finally got it out, unable to contain his excitement no longer. Harry was now the one shocked. His eyebrows extended up his brow, his eyes widened to the max. His mouth mumbled and stuttered in mute. His eyes travelling from Ron to Hermione.

He finally stopped on the bushy haired girl with a questioning expression on his face. She knew the reason for the subtle inquiring glare. There was a good reason, a very good reason. She gave him a pleading look with desperation in her eyes. He looked at her face, defeat overpowering him. He turned to the silent Ron and smiled. The tense muscles on Ron's face relaxed, glad at Harry's approval.

Harry put a front of happiness but inside he was curious and felt guilt swelling up inside him. Ron's happiness was the result of his guilt. He looked so happy with Hermione next to him and felt proud at saying that they were together.

"Don't worry you're the first person we told", said Ron to Harry as he smiled.

"Good! You wouldn't want me causing another scene now would you?" Harry joked.

There was a gentle knock on the door as Ron reached for it. He revealed a lady with a trolley full of food.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah", said Hermione as her hand disappeared into her pocket.

"Pick whatever you want guys, it's on me", said Hermione, her hand reappearing with gold coins. Ron's face lit up at the thought of anything he could eat off the trolley.

"Thanks 'Mione, now you know why she's the best girl out of 'em", Ron grinned and said happily.

"Hey, it looks like your with me for the food", Hermione said trying to make it sound comical. Harry glanced at Hermione; they both had the same look in their eyes.

Both Hermione and Harry were mainly silent throughout the rest of the journey as Ron gave them a detailed account of his holiday. Harry had more important things on his mind regarding the surprise he got from his best friends. After a while Ron wondered off in search of a bathroom giving Harry an opportunity to question Hermione.

"Hermione…I'm confused, to say the least", Harry started.

"I know", Hermione answered quietly. "It just happened".

"You and Ron can't just happen especially not after what you said" Harry said impatiently.

"That was exactly what happened", she said with a poignant gaze.

"Hermione, I thought you said-", Harry began in a gentle tone.

"I know what I said!" Hermione snapped, annoying Harry who was trying to help.

"Well it's not my fault you said you liked me and I'm worried about Ron!" Harry said harshly loosing his temper making Hermione look down desolately.

"I'm sorry," she appealed. "It's just…I'm so messed up, I don't know what I'm doing Harry!" Harry's eyes softened at Hermione's desperation making his anger disappear.

"Ron's nice and I like him, but only as a friend."

"Then why not just tell him?" Harry said plainly.

"I can't, it's too late. Things have gone too far." Hermione choked out the words.

"You guys haven't-", Harry hesitated with an uncomfortable look.

"No, not like that. We haven't _done_ anything but if I tell him, it'll break his heart", Hermione said quickly.

"How did it happen?" Harry asked with concern.

"It was after we spoke. When you said you didn't like me-".

"Not in that way I said, I liked you just as a friend", interrupted Harry and nodded Hermione on. With a sigh Hermione carried on, "When you said you didn't like me _that way_, I felt so horrible and really low to say the least", she said seeing Harry's guilty face she stopped and started again.

"And Ron was a great support. I told him that-"

"You didn't tell him about me did you?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"No, I told him it was just a guy", Harry's face calmed but now seeing her face he felt bad for asking the question that got him worried.

"Then?" Harry prodded her on.

"Then…we got really close and I guess I was emotionally attracted to Ron, he made me feel wanted. Stopped me from feeling so rejected", she said shamefully.

"You were using Ron to make yourself feel better!" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't even realise what was happening until he said he loved me", she said emotionally. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, this was more serious than Harry first thought.

"Love?" Harry muttered out feebly.

"Yes I feel horrible. I can't believe I let things go this far!" Hermione stifled out trying to prevent herself from bursting into tears. "You have to understand Harry! I couldn't break his heart. And I know how that feels…" she said finally looking directly into Harry's eyes, he knew what she was referring to.

Harry wanted to shout at Hermione's weakness, at the situation that she had created but he couldn't let himself do it. He felt powerless, looking into her deep brown eyes cowering behind welling up teardrops. There was a long pause while Harry could not seem to find the right words to say and in the end he just replied, "Things can't go on like this."

"I know", Hermione answered collecting herself and her emotions just as Ron opened the door.

"Know what?" Ron asked, Hermione stuttered trying to find the right words when Harry jumped in, "Know that this year is going to be very interesting." He slowly glanced at Hermione as she tried to cover up her tears and looked down at her hands weakly. Ron smiled and sat down next to Hermione and started a conversation that carried on uninterrupted until they arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
